The Molecular Mechanisms of Viral Pathogenesis Training Program at the Scripps Research Institute has provided advanced training for Postdoctoral Fellows in areas relevant for the study of viral pathogenesis for the past 20 years. To accomplish this goal, the 18 Training Faculty have a broad range of scientific research expertise and members hail from the Departments of Cell Biology, Chemistry, Molecular and Experimental Medicine, Immunology and Microbial Sciences, and Molecular Biology, all united under a common philosophy: to provide strong mentor-based training to Fellows in a scientifically dynamic, highly collaborative, and interactive scientific environment. The Program has functioned under the expectation that training of the next generation of scientists will require mentoring in a broad base of relevant, cutting edge disciplines and technologies, which will allow Trainees to become independent and outstanding scientists. Moreover, it is a primary goal of the training program to best equip the Trainees to undertake responsible, unbiased, and innovative basic and/or clinical research, be it in an academic, biotechnology, or in an industrial setting. Fellows also receive training in the ethics of research, grant writing, scientific communication and the ethical and proper use of animals, and human cells/tissues in research. The Mentors have a distinguished record of training Fellows, and have active research programs in virology, viral pathogenesis, structural biology, immunology, chemical biology, molecular genetics, and oncogenesis. Six new Mentors have been added to replace the seven departing Training Faculty. Training is supported for a minimum of 2 years, with encouragement to obtain alternative support after year 2. Currently the Program supports the training of 5 Postdoctoral Fellows, and we are requesting an additional position. Ph.D., and M.D. candidates are recruited, with specific attention to the active recruitment of minority candidates. In this regard, the recruitment effort has been enhanced by active collaboration with Minority Access to Research Careers, San Diego Summer Training Academy for Research in the Sciences, and our in-house effort to support summer research programs. RELEVANCE (See instructions): We ask for continued funding to support the training of Postdoctoral Fellows in the area of viral biology at The Scripps Research Institute. To undertake the scientific research that will result in treatment for diseases the upcoming generation of scientists must be trained in many different scientific areas by teachers having the necessary experience. We have been a leader in the teaching of young scientists for the past 20 years.